


Norvrandt's Newest Sensation

by PunishedVarmint



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Begging, Bestiality, Bondage, Breeding, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Kidnapping, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Break, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Humiliation, Revenge Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex for Favors, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Marie may be an idol sensation in her homeland of Eorzea, but in the realm of Norvrandt she's just another lost Miqo'te. That won't stop her from gaining new fans who can appreciate her amazing talents. A commission.
Kudos: 55





	1. A Golden Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

The oppressive, never-ending daylight of the First beat down upon the citizens of the Crystarium like any other day, but for Marie it felt like a sunny afternoon. The bubbly Miqo’te skipped her way through the city with a bundle of papers in her arms, whistling merrily despite the dour expressions of the people around her. The Eorzean idol seemed completely out of place among the denizens of the First, but it simply couldn’t be helped. In desperation to save his people, the Exarch had accidentally pulled over the innocent girl alongside many of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. But Marie wasn’t one to bemoan her circumstances, and after hearing the plight of the land she quickly resolved herself to do everything she could to help. As fate would have it, nowhere else could the merry little idol’s talents be more useful than in cheering up the morose people of the First.

But first an idol needed an audience, and Marie was determined to spread word that a new sensation had arrived in town. Thus the hard-working Miqo’te had been out on the Crystarium streets since the early morning passing out flyers for her upcoming debut show. Without her managers or other support staff to lean on, that left Marie to handle everything from promotion to planning and even fundraising, but that didn’t stop the optimistic catgirl. She greeted every future fan with a warm smile and even a classic idol pose for good measure. Most of the citizenry regarded her with deep-rooted skepticism, but the rare laugh she earned made it all worthwhile.

Exhaustion and hunger was beginning to set it, but Marie had a few more stops she wanted to make in the market district before turning in for a meal. The many customers going about their business were the least likely to pay the scantily-dressed Miqo’te any mind, but she tried her best. When she entered one particular curiosity shop that sold various odds and ends from all across Norvrandt, Marie found the place so bustling that she couldn’t get in a word edgewise. Finally, she pushed her way to the front counter and addressed the shopkeeper himself, a tall Hrothgar fellow named Ragnar.

“Hello!” said Marie, perky as ever. “Sorry to bother you, but I’m trying to raise awareness for my upcoming concert. Would you mind if I hung up some of these flyers?”

“Huh?” The clearly distracted shop owner spared Marie only a brief glance as he was busy trying to ring up a paying customer while keeping an eye on the other browsing patrons. “You’ll have to speak up, girl.”

Marie’s eyes shifted from the muscular Hrothgar to the customer whose purchase he was wrapping. She hated to butt in so rudely, but she had a job to do. There’s no way she was going to let everyone down. “Well y-you see…” she stammered, nervous despite her resolve, “I’m going to be putting on a show…”

“A show?” Ragnar frowned down at the demure girl, and suddenly his great height advantage over her was much more intimidating. “In this day and age? Look, little missy, me and mine have got enough troubles on our plate without burying our heads in the sand for a couple hours. You got it?”

Chewing nervously on her bottom lip, Marie pushed onward nonetheless. “Well s-sure if that’s your decision, but if I could just show these posters to your customers…”

That suggestion made the already guarded shopkeeper even more suspicious. “My customers?! Of course not! I don’t need you filling their heads with your fantasies!” The sight of a distant customer picking up a very delicate piece of glasswork for inspection immediately caught his attention. “Hey, careful with that! It’s one of a kind, the people who made that don’t even exist anymore!” He looked back at Marie. “Look, I’ve got enough problems to deal with here. Go bother someone else.”

Marie felt completely deflated. It was the first hard no she had gotten all day, and clearly any further attempts would only irritate him more. Shoulders slumped, the sullen Miqo’te muttered a soft “okay” before exiting the store as quickly as she appeared.

Ragnar didn’t pay her departure any mind as another purchase immediately grabbed his attention. Only when that customer had paid and left did the shop owner finally spare a glance down at the spot where Marie had been standing and made a troubling discovery. The countertop was lined with a display of shining figures, perhaps the most valuable items in the store and thus why they were kept up front under his watchful eye. Ivory, obsidian, jade, all of them made of fine materials, but in the center of them all now sat an empty space for a missing golden figurine.

“Bartley! Hey Bartley, get out here!” he called out, his eyes never once leaving that worrisome spot.

A second Hrothgar stuck his head out from behind the door leading into the shop’s back room. “Yeah boss?”

“Did you move the golden trinket? The one from Amh Araeng?”

Bartley shook his head. “No. Why?”

Ragnar swore under his breath, leapt from behind the counter, ran out the first door. “Look after the shop while I’m gone!”

It was easy enough to spot Marie further down the street. After all, such a strangely dressed girl stuck out like a sore thumb with her white-and-red attire with exposed midriff. She still had the bundle of flyers with her, but they scattered all over the ground when he came up from behind and seized her by the arm. “Stop right there, you little thief!”

Marie nearly jumped out of her skin at his sudden appearance, and she pulled at his harsh grip to free herself. “Let go!” she whined. “Thief? I didn’t do anything!”

“Yeah, we’ll see about that,” he growled as his eyes roamed over her tight body and skimpy clothing. “I don’t know where you’ve hidden it, but I know you took it.”

“Took what? H-hey!” Marie’s protests however went completely unheard as the surly Hrothgar, easily twice her size, effortlessly dragged the tiny Miqo’te back to his shop. She blushed with shame when all the customers turned to look at the poor girl as she was pulled into the back room. Once inside, he finally let go of her arm, yet Marie didn’t feel any more safe in such an unfamiliar place. A lone table with a couple of chair sat in the center, but the walls were lined with shelves of inventory.

“Alright, now look here,” said Ragnar as he bent down low and came eye-to-eye with the shivering catgirl. “I know what you took, so don’t even try to deny it. Hand it over right now and I won’t have you publicly flogged.”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” whimpered Marie. “I would never steal anything… And I’m not a thief!”

“We’ll see about that!” grumbled the Hrothgar, and before Marie could even flinch he reached out with a large paw, grabbed hold of her delicate top, and tore it from her body. Both perky breasts bounced free, the soft pink nipples on full display to the intrusive man. Marie didn’t even have a chance to cover herself up as Ragnar quickly seized her tits and began squeezing. “Hmm, seem real enough. Guess you’re not hiding anything here.”

Marie squeaked softly as he manhandled her sensitive breasts. Even though this was completely humiliating and uncalled for, the lewd idol couldn’t hold back her own nature and was starting to respond to his touch. Already both nipples were stiff as they brushed against his palms, just aching to be pulled and pinched.

But instead the Hrothgar moved on, impatient to find his property. “Only one last place you could be hiding it,” he growled while effortlessly lifting her up and dropping Marie onto the table. He pushed her legs apart and swiftly tore off her flimsy skirt, revealing the pure white panties underneath that he then pulled down around her soft thighs. Without any last line of defense, Marie’s pretty pink pussy was left exposed and defenseless. The color in her flushed cheeks grew more red as Ragnar leaned in to inspect her snatch, and she cried out in shock when he pushed a probing finger between her delicate folds.

“Nothing unusual in here,” Ragnar muttered as he shoved his finger all the way up to the knuckle. Her pussy was tight and fought every inch of the way to push him out, but he wouldn’t be impeded. His fingertip wiggled against her cervix, making the young idol moan aloud. Ragnar however was totally oblivious to her reaction and focused on probing every nook and cranny of her velvety pussy. “Damn, not here either.”

Only when he pulled out did Marie have a brief chance to catch her breath, but that moment was interrupted when he roughly pushed her flat against the table and loomed over her threateningly. “Where is it?” he snarled. “You must have hidden it before I caught you. Tell me now!”

“I-I don’t have it,” whimpered Marie as she cowered against the smooth wooden surface. “You have to believe me! I’m just an entertainer, an idol! I would never steal anything!”

“How preposterous!” Ragnar’s gaze roamed over her naked body, drinking in her heaving breasts and spread legs. “You were dressed more like a streetwalker than any singer I’ve ever seen.” That gave him an idea, and with a wicked chuckle he quickly undid his pants. “Alright then, slut. If you won’t talk then I’ll just have to find some other way of opening your lips.”

The girl’s cat eyes widened upon the sight of his turgid member flopping out. Marie had rarely even seen a Hrothgar before arriving in the First (where they were instead known as Ronso), but now she had one’s cock right in front of her face as she lay upon the table. Even upside down she could tell it was massive, clearly not designed with her tiny Miqo’te body in mind, and its sheer girth radiated a heat that washed across her face. It made her swoon and already Marie could feel her pussy lips becoming drenched with the sort of heavy arousal that only a good dick could trigger.

But the horny Hrothgar certainly didn’t have Marie’s comfort in mind, and this was more about punishing the insolent thief than anything else. He slapped the underside of his fat cock against her face, prompting a needy whine from the squirming Miqo’te. The cockhead brushed against her parted lips and dribbled just a brief taste of precum, which her pert tongue darted out to lap up on instinct. It tasted like all the other loads she had in the past, with a bit of a distinct heaviness, and it made her already cloudy mind even dizzier with lust.

“See? You already know what to do,” snickered Ragnar. He pulled her body across the table until her head was dangling over the edge then stepped up to her proper. From her upside-down view, Marie could hardly see anything past the large set of balls dangling in front of her face, and the overpowering smell of them was intoxicating for the young slut. His strong Hrothgar pheromones sent a signal to her brain that caused Marie to open her mouth wide, tongue extended, and he took the invitation by jamming his cockhead inside.

Marie gagged harshly as his thick tip instantly knocked against her throat. He was so long that just the first few inches along was enough to fill her mouth and so thick that her lips were stretched to their limits around his shaft. Ragnar growled with disappointment at her inability to take much of him before hitting the first barrier, but he wasn’t about to let that stop him. “Clearly you need better clients. None of them have properly broken you in yet, but I’ll take care of that for you right now.”

He pushed on despite the Miqo’te’s squeals of protest and shunted the first half of his cock down her gullet. Marie’s slender throat wasn’t built to take a cock of his immense size but take it she did. Her fingers grabbed onto the table’s edge where she held on for dear life as her neck bulged out obscenely from the force of the Hrothgar dick burrowing deeper. The choker around her neck instantly snapped from the pressure, it’s shredded remnants fluttering to the floor. Only when his large furry balls settle against Marie’s adorable button nose, signaling the full hilting of his cock, did he stop to enjoy her amazing tightness.

Marie’s eyes had rolled back toward the floor and her vision began to fade from lack of oxygen as Ragnar held there with little concern for her welfare. He finally pulled back just to feel her lips and tongue dragging across his dick, which finally allowed the poor girl to regain some sense of consciousness before he slammed back in. Back and forth he worked her spasming throat, treating it like a cocksleeve as he pumped up against the idol’s face. Tears and spit rolled upward and splattered across his cum-laden nuts each time they thumped against her face.

Every thrust down her throat made Marie’s entire body seizure up and thrash atop the table. Ragnar rammed himself into her gurgling mouth again and again without mercy, scraping out her throat raw with his thick pulsing shaft. Marie had turned into a slobbering mess as she just lied back and took the Hrothgar’s abuse. Her bare pussy was freely drooling all over the table nearly as much as her mouth was on his dick, and her petite body shuddered in unadulterated bliss each time he went balls-deep. In the back of her blissed-out mind, Marie loved being treated like his slutty little Miqo’te cumdump, and she desperately hoped he’d fill up her stomach with a nice creamy treat soon.

However Ragnar certainly had no intention of doing so, and gradually his pumping thrusts slowed to a stop. Slowly, almost torturously slowly, he pulled every inch from her warm depths until finally the cockhead popped out like a cork and released a deluge of precum and saliva to rush down her already tear-stained face. The sloppy idol gasped for each precious breath and mewled pathetically as her eyes finally refocused enough to gaze up at him, her thighs rubbing together to quell that burning heat. “Nyuhh… so… big…” Marie wheezed in her cock-drunk state.

“You really are a slutty little minx,” he said, tapping his dripping wet cock against her panting lips.

Marie went crossed eyed trying to look at the massive dick next to her face. “Y… yeshh,” she slurred, her throat still raw from his cock. It hurt in the most amazing way possible, and she opened her mouth wide in hopes he’d punish her once more with a vicious throatfucking.

But Ragnar just sneered at her lewd display and instead lifted her body off the table. Marie cried out in alarm at his rough handling of her, and she winced when he threw her down to the floor on her back. He was on top of her within seconds, his large Hrothgar mass easily overshadowing her much smaller form. Those innocent white panties of hers were pulled down her legs and left to hang around her left foot. “If you won’t tell me where that figurine is, then you’ll just have to pay it off with your body.”

“M-my body?” stammered Marie meekly as he lifted up her legs and settled himself between them. That Hrothgar cock slapped down against her wet pussy, splashing her milky white thighs with her own juices. It was positively gargantuan, easily reaching all the way up to her belly button. Thick dollops of precum were leaking out of the tip and pooling in the dip of her navel. Marie shivered all over from the raging heat of his cock up pressed against her primed and ready womanhood. “What are you doing?”

“Teaching you a lesson.” Ragnar pushed her slender legs up high over her head and shifted just slightly to point his fat cock straight down toward her pussy. In one swift drop, he slammed every inch right up her slick snatch without even the slightest bit of resistance. Marie tossed her head back until it hit the floor and screamed out in exquisite pleasure. His cock filled her up just perfectly, stretching her soft walls to the near breaking point as his broad cockhead kissed her cervix. She didn’t think anything could possibly compare to such mind-breaking pleasure until he suddenly started to move.

Her pussy lips clung desperately to every meaty inch as he pulled out, and they gave away easily when he suddenly thrust back in. Ragnar hammered her sopping wet pussy as hard as he could in a rough mating press that smashed Marie’s tiny body into the floor beneath his weight. Her legs rocked up and down in the air, bobbing to the lewd rhythm of Ragnar using her body for his own purposes. All the diminutive Miqo’te could do was hold onto his fur for dear life and ride out the rising tide of pleasure washing over her. Eyes rolled back once again and tongue flopped out as Marie lost all sense of composure and began crying out in unmasked bliss. “Ahhh m-mister… your cock – kyaahh! – is too biiiiig!”

Ragnar growled at her, never once faltering in his womb-crushing pace. “Yeah, too big for you. But you love it, don’t you?” He looked down at her face and the frozen expression of ecstasy. With her tongue hanging out, Marie was drooling all over herself as each downward thrust fucked all sense out of her mind. 

The small back room of the modest shop filled with the lewd sounds of Ragnar’s heavy balls slapping against Marie’s tight ass and the wet squelch of her pussy being hollowed out by his thrusts. Juices poured out from around his girth and ran down the crack of her ass to form a puddle of filth beneath her hips. Marie could feel his thick cockhead knocking against her womb, smearing it with precum in a tease of what was yet to come. Still dangling around her ankle, Marie’s panties waved back and forth in the air like a white flag of surrender, signaling her full submission to his cock as if her bawdy moans weren’t already clear enough.

It all become too much for the overwhelmed Miqo’te, and her entire body seized up in a glorious moment of release. “C-c-cumminnnnng!” she screamed out as her velvety snatch clamped down hard around the pistoning feline cock. Desperate to milk out every last drop of cum, Marie’s thirsty pussy massaged and spasmed around Ragnar’s shaft in an effort to coax out his own orgasm. She didn’t want to lose a single drop, and her soft thighs squeezed around his furry body in a feeble attempt to hold him in.

But even Ragnar couldn’t hold out for much longer, and despite his anger at the young thief he eventually gave into the charms of her fluttering pussy. Her spasming walls clung around him like a condom too small for his size, and it was finally time to fill her like one. With a loud lion-like roar, he sheathed himself balls-deep inside the quivering Miqo’te, plugging up her cervix with his fat tip, and sprayed the first heap of cum directly into her womb. Marie’s entire body lit up upon the hot sensation of that delicious creampie, and she squealed aloud with joy as more and more of the gooey load filled her up. All the while Ragnar continued to pump her pussy until cum was squirting from her sore lips and drizzling down her ass. Every new rope to splash against Marie’s inner walls made her gasp in delight.

When Ragnar finally pulled out and looked upon her, Marie’s tiny pussy was a wasteland of devastation. So much cum poured from her overstuffed pussy that he could barely see the pink of her insides past all the off-color white seed bubbling up from within. What little he could see of her sore lips were puffy and red from friction, yet Marie wore an expression of pure elation with the corners of her mouth curled upward and tongue rolling loosely around her lips. The Miqo’te idol barely even seemed aware of his presence, too busy basking in the warm glow of her satisfying creampie.

It was perfect timing when the door popped open and Bartley stuck his head inside. “Hey boss, I just closed up shop and whoaaaa hey, what’s going on here?” His eyes immediately snapped down to the sight of a cum-drenched naked Miqo’te lying on the floor, her tail swishing from side to side quite happily.

“Good, you’re just in time,” grunted Ragnar as he got up on his feet, cock once more fully hard and ready to teach the brazen thief another harsh lesson. Without any concern for the girl’s comfort or the immense creampie she was leaking all over his floor, Ragnar lifted her up and pushed the stumbling, bow-legged Miqo’te to stand between them. But Marie, as weary and weak-kneed as she was, wouldn’t be able to stand on her own two feet for long. Just before she toppled over, Ragnar snatched her up in his arms and lifted her high. With both muscular arms looped under her legs and back pressed against his furry chest, Marie couldn’t help but blush as Bartley got a good look at her sodden, cum-stuffed cunt. “You take the front, I’ll take the back.”

Bartley didn’t exactly know what this was going to accomplish, but he also wasn’t going to complain about the chance to fuck some choice catgirl pussy, even if it was a little soiled. The shop assistant dropped his pants without any further explanation needed.

“More?” asked Marie, half hopeful and half nervous. Her eyes landed upon Bartley’s big dick, equally as impressive as the one that had fucked her into gooey bliss. She watched its hard length sway in the air, hypnotized by the sheer size and what it was about to do to her, as he stepped up to her spread legs and fit the tip up against her slick pussy. All of the escaping cum was shoved right back up her cunt with his dick as Bartley fully sheathed himself with her warm depths, easily stretching her out just as absurdly as Ragnar had.

Marie threw her head back against Ragnar’s muscled chest and again let her tongue roll out as another hard cock began pounding her into sweet oblivion. Still so hot and riled up from her previous fuck, nothing could have satisfied Marie’s insatiable libido more than a second round of ball-slapping pussy-fucking. The stuffed idol cried out in wordless encouragement, hoping her moans and hysterical cries were enough to make Bartley slam her quivering pussy even harder. But it turned out the horny Hrothgar didn’t need any such encouragement, and he swung his hips upward to pound his screaming fucktoy with as much force as he could muster.

However, Ragnar was far from finished with their newest cumdump, and already he was angling his drenched shaft, so thoroughly wet with Marie’s own pussy juices, against her unyielding ass. Each thrust against her tight hole only ended in failure with her puckered entrance forcing him back out before he could even get the tip inside. Ragnar couldn’t tell if the moaning Miqo’te was even aware of his efforts, perhaps too enamored with the cock fucking her pussy to even take notice, but he wanted to make sure the arrogant thief felt every inch of her anal punishment. With a firm grip on her hips and with a growl of determination, he braced himself on both legs and swiftly yanked Marie’s entire body downward, forcing most of his shaft straight up her stubborn ass.

Drool ran down Marie’s chin as she threw her head back and cried out toward the ceiling in a deafening mix of pleasure and pain. Double penetration was always such a wonderful surprise for the lewd idol. For the two lucky Hrothgar, the girl’s body was practically virgin tight, yet that didn’t stop them from rutting into her with every intension of stretching her out. They fucked her recklessly, each one thrusting at their own harsh rhythm with the sole intention of molding her holes into the prefect shape for their dicks. Marie could only hang limply between them, her body bouncing back and forth with each thrust of their hips, as they broke her mind on their cocks.

“You’re going to be paying for that artifact your whole life,” snarled Ragnar as he pounded Marie’s ass loose. “That thing easily cost more than you could earn in a decade. If you won’t give it back then we’ll just have to keep you tied up in here forever as our little kitty cocksleeve.”

“F-forever?” squeaked Marie through her lust-fogged mind. The thought of being trussed up in this dark room as they used her warm holes to empty their balls triggered another wave of orgasmic bliss throughout her lithe body. What should have been a grim prospect for any sane person only made Marie cum all the more harder at the threat of being nothing but their slutty Miqo’te cumdump.

Bartley groaned as her pussy tightened around him, straining with every ounce of willpower to hold back his own climax. “Aw yeah, you’ll make a fine cock warmer. Something nice to pump my loads into after a hard day’s work.” He slammed into Marie even harder as she continued to cum around his cock, scratching her sore cervix with his tip. “You like that, slut? You want to stay here and be our sloppy bitch?”

The answer was easy in Marie’s ravaged state of mind. Still reeling from very strong orgasms as well as the dual pounding still splitting open her pussy and ass simultaneously, she couldn’t think of anything more wonderful. “Yes! I’m such a bad kitty! I deserve this!”

Ragnar was the first to cum, filling up her ass with a nice coating of Hrothgar cream to match her pussy. All too quickly Marie’s ass had filled to the brim and all the excess cum splattered onto the floor between his legs. The puddle of filth only grew after Ragnar pulled his wilting cock free since the poor catgirl’s gaping hole couldn’t hope to hold anything inside. Marie wasn’t given a single moment to lament the ruined state of her ass since Bartley quickly seized the initiative and pushed her up against the wall. The idol’s moans reached a much higher pitch as he doubled his efforts, rutting into her petite body hard enough to rattle the nearby shelves.

It was in the midst of their furious lovemaking that several objects clattered to the floor, including a small lidded box and popped open upon hitting the ground. Ragnar barely noticed it at first as he was too busy leaning against the table in his attempt to recover long enough to have another go at the Miqo’te, but the glimmer of polished gold soon caught his eye. “Oh… I, uhh, guess that answers that…”

Bartley looked down at the golden figurine yet never once skipped a beat in pounding his kitty cocksleeve. “Oh yeah, weren’t you going to wrap that for Sir Torvald? He was supposed to come by and pick it up yesterday.” The fact that he was currently punishing Marie for a crime she clearly hadn’t committed with his cock didn’t stop Bartley from giving one final pump and spewing his hot load deep inside her oversaturated womb. Marie, completely oblivious to their conversation, simply mewled in rapturous joy as she was filled yet again.

While Ragnar picked up the recovered trinket and looked it over, Bartley finally let their dizzy cumdump stand on her own two feet, but at least he had the decency to guide her toward the table onto which she immediately collapsed. Bent over the smooth surface, Marie wiggled her hips back and forth to show off both creampied holes. Her tail flicked lazily in the air, another sign of her cum-drunk state if the drooling open mouth and rolled back eyes weren’t already clear enough. “Pun… punish me…” slurred the broken Miqo’te. “Muh-more…”

Ragnar and Bartley looked at one another and simply shrugged. “Well, you did close up the shop. Guess we’ve got time to spare.”

* * *

Hours later, well after one would expect the sun to go down, a very naked Marie finally stumbled out the front door of the shop, which quickly shut and locked behind her. After the shredding of her clothes, she had nothing else to wear but the cum of both Hrothgar men, most of which ran down her thighs from the innumerable amount of creampies they had filled her with before letting the idol go. Not to mention the long trail of jizz that began at her mouth, ran down her chin, across both tits, and all down her flat stomach.

But to make matters worse, they had tied her up with a set of ropes that not only bound her arms, legs, and ankles together but also looped around her chest to push up and accentuate her perky, cum-covered breasts. All the passersby stared in awe at the naked, bound Miqo’te standing in the middle of the road. Shivering from both the chilly air and the lingering aftershocks of many orgasms, Marie hopped forward on both feet very carefully and made her way back toward her room at the inn.


	2. The Warrior Women of Rak'tika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip into the wilderness of the Rak'tika Greatwood exposes Marie to the reclusive Viera of Fanow villages and their many hidden secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

While the Crystarium offered safety and comfort in the strange new world of Norvrandt, Marie knew she could not hide behind its walls forever. Not when there still existed a wholly unexplored land filled with a downtrodden people living without hope. Ever empathetic, the young Miqo’te’s heart ached for their plight. While the Scions went ahead with their plan to restore darkness to the First, Marie concerned herself with how she could best utilize her own unique skills to help, and in the end she fell back upon old habits. As a world-class idol, the Crystarium greatly benefited from Marie’s gifts – her singing talents of course, but a good amount of the citizenry had professed to also enjoying the young girl’s other talents. Yet after several weeks of cheering up the city’s population in all the ways she knew best, it soon became clear that Marie had done all she could, at least for the time being. It was time to expand her horizons.

It wasn’t uncommon for gossip to pass through Marie’s ears while she entertained her audiences, and in time she came to hear about all the myriad places that still harbored life in this ravaged land. They all sounded so desperately in need of cheering up, but Marie at last resolved to first visit the foreboding land of the Rak’tika Greatwood. And while the dangers were great, rumors of a hidden tribe of ancient Viera warrior-women greatly intrigued Marie more than anything else. How lonely they must be, she reasoned in her head, so cut off from the rest of civilization. She couldn’t think of a place more deserve of a visit from Eorzea’s very own Miqo’te idol. It took a full weekend for the eager idol to gather all the supplies needed for the long journey. The only problem that remained was the issue of transportation.

Luckily for her, Marie was able to find a caravan heading into the Greatwood, and its leader was kind enough to bring her along at a discount. The young maiden was relieved that they were able to come to an agreement, as she was still struggling to make ends meet since arriving in this foreign world, even if the terms of their deal meant the whole trip took just a little bit longer than usual. Such was the case now when the caravan pulled off to the side of the road just as they crossed the border into Rak’tika so Marie could hold up her end of the bargain. After securing his chocobos, the middle-aged Roegadyn hurriedly dragged the blushing girl behind a nearby tree.

“Hard to believe how tight you still are!” praised the man as he rammed into the Miqo’te’s snug pussy from behind. “I’m so lucky to have such a pretty young thing like you to keep my cock warm on this journey.”

“T-thank you, sir!” squeaked Marie breathlessly. She struggled to hold herself upright, fingernails digging into the tree’s bark, as each vigorous thrust threatened to knock her off balance. His cock was massive, as to be expected from a man of his size, and it made the hasty roadside romp a wonderous experience for them both. Marie certainly couldn’t complain, and while she may have had some lingering reservation about paying for the trip with her body, such concerns were dashed from her mind as she came explosively all over his girth. With eyes rolled back, the slutty idol was too overwhelmed by her own orgasm to give him suitable warning.

Not that it would have mattered. By that point the Roegadyn had become so well-acquainted with Marie’s pussy that he knew the exact way her inner walls clenched and quivered whenever she climaxed. “Yeah, you like that cock?” he asked with a growl, reaching forward to grab a great fistful of her hair and pulling back on it dominantly. Marie cried aloud, her tongue hanging loose from cumming so senselessly on his dick. “Well I got something you’re going to love right… Here!” With a heavy thrust that shunted his throbbing tip up against her cervix, he unleashed a potent torrent of hot seed, more than enough to drown her womb in a thick cum bath. He pumped her sore cunt again and again, dumping so much spunk into her overwhelmed tunnel that it had no choice but to spill from her swollen lips and dribble down her shaky legs.

Though normally he would have zipped up his pants and carried the delirious girl back to his cart, the caravan master knew their destination was only an hour away and that this would be the last chance he had to enjoy such a sexy gift. So instead he spun the girl around and immediately went back to fucking her hard up against the tree. Marie squealed at the aggressiveness with which he drove into her creamy snatch, and both her legs scrabbled to wrap around his waist, hooking at the ankles to pull him closer. He was more than happy to oblige, smothering her petite body with his much larger form. Marie’s sinful cries of pleasure echoed into the high branches of the Greatwood and didn’t stop until he filled her with another warm, gooey creampie a few moments later.

They were back on the road not long afterward, though the Roegadyn made a special request to have Marie join him at the front of the stagecoach while he steered the chocobos. They spent the rest of the trip together, him with one hand on the reigns and the other knuckles-deep inside his fucktoy. Marie for her part kept her mouth around the driver’s cock and dutifully sucked away, squirming all the while from the digits pumping away at her slick cunt. The idol’s skilled tongue drew out two more thick loads before they finally pulled into the town of Slitherbough. Marie lifted her head from his lap and looked up with a smile and a glob of cum clinging to her bottom lip. “Thank you for the ride!”

“It was my pleasure, little lady.” As he pulled his fingers out of her pussy, the Roegadyn grabbed hold of her sodden panties and pulled them off her long, slim legs. “You don’t mind if I keep these, do you?” he asked with a big whiff of their scent. “As a souvenir.”

“Oh! S-sure,” said Marie with a deep blush. It was kind of flattering that he wanted something to remember her by, and it made the young Miqo’te’s heart soar with pride that she had made someone so happy. With both her stomach and pussy full of cum, Marie hopped off the stagecoach, readjusted the tiny skirt that did a poor job of hiding the trail of cum running down her leg, and waved farewell to the generous man before striking out on her own.

The Crystarium’s citizenry had told Marie not to expect much of Slitherbough, but even so she couldn’t help but be impressed by the sleepy little hamlet nestled within a large cavern. The sprawling roots and vines of the biggest tree she had ever seen provided even further protection for the reclusive cult that called this town home. Thankfully, unlike the other tribes in the area, these people were fairly receptive to visitors passing through, even though it was more out of necessity than desire.

Unfortunately, Slitherbough possessed neither an inn nor a tavern, which were the most likely places one could dig for information. Therefore, Marie decided to check the next best thing: a shopkeeper. Surely with all sorts of customers coming and going from the local general shop, its owner must have heard some of the rumors about this secret Viera clan Marie had come looking for. Or at least that’s what she hoped.

When Marie entered the tiny shop carved into the rocky hillside, the owner gave her a curt nod. “Good day, ma’am. Is there anything in particular you’re looking for today?” As much as he tried to be a professional, his eyes were invariably drawn to the idol’s sensual curves and the tasty patch of bare skin above her thigh-high stockings that ended at her white skirt.

But Marie didn’t even seem to notice the horndog’s gaze, or perhaps the blatant stares of men lusting after her petite Miqo’te body had simply become second nature to her. She approached his countertop nonetheless. “Actually I am,” she said with a coy giggle, “But not anything you’d find in a shop! Have you heard any rumors of a hidden Vie – Err, Viis tribe in this part of the world?”

“Well of course. Just about everyone around the Greatwood has,” he replied with an earnest desire to be helpful. “But they remain just that: rumors. There’s been no first-hand accounts or confirmation of anything.” The shopkeeper leaned forward and lowered his voice. “They say anyone who has actually laid eyes upon the Viis are struck dead on the spot. And all the search parties that have gone out looking for them have never returned… So after a few years, people just gave up entirely.”

The determined idol shook her head. “Well I’m not going to give up so easily. It really does seem like there’s a kernel of truth to this gossip, which means I’m on the right track!” Marie dug into her purse and pulled out a handful of gil. “I’ll need some supplies for my journey, of course.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, just hold up a second there, young lady.” Even though he eyed her money greedily, the shopkeeper wasn’t quite comfortable being party to this mad scheme. “You can’t really mean to go out there yourself. It’s suicide!”

Marie wagged a finger in his face. “Hey! I’ll have you know I’m not some defenseless little girl! In fact, I’ve been on plenty of adventures before this!” That was certainly no tall tale. As a well-traveled idol, Marie had visited early every corner of Eorzea in her tireless pursuit of bringing joy and merriment to its fine people. As soon as she found herself trapped on Norvrandt with no easy way to return home, she vowed that such a setback wouldn’t prevent her from carrying out her never-ending mission. “Just because I’m new around here doesn’t mean I’m doomed for failure. In fact, maybe a fresh perspective is exactly what’s needed around here!”

With a sigh, the shopkeeper accepted Marie’s gil. It was clear this one had an unquenchable spirit and wouldn’t be dissuaded. Besides, maybe she would finally be the one to bring back news of that mysterious tribe sequestered within the deep woods. Anything could happen, but at least one thing was guaranteed: he was about to make a grand sale.

And thus, after nearly half an hour of bartering, Marie had everything she needed to set out on her own. She knew the importance of traveling lightly, mostly to avoid attracting predators, and so she brought just enough food and water for a few days. Anything longer than that and she’d have to walk back to Slitherbough and try again later. Just before embarking, Marie made one final attempt to find a courageous guide that would be willing to accompany her, but the rest of the townsfolk were as timid and wary of such a foolish venture like the shopkeeper. They all considered it a fool’s errand, and so there was nothing left for Marie to do but go out and start looking. She had no leads, no help, and zero familiarity with the Greatwood, but that wasn’t about to stop the fresh-faced, spunky Miqo’te.

Under any other circumstance, the sprawling forest of the Greatwood would have been a terrifying ordeal for a lone traveler, but luckily the oppressive Light-tainted sky overhead did an excellent job of illuminating the shadowy underbrush. It was easy enough for Marie to spot a stalking predator from several yalms away, allowing her to either wait for it to pass or take a short detour. In fact, after nearly an hour of walking, the young Miqo’te had gotten so adept at outwitting the native wildlife that she started to skip merrily among the quiet shrubby. Unfortunately, in her hubris, she had completely forgotten about the existence of living plant life until one stirred from its slumber upon sensing approaching prey and swiftly tangled the catgirl morsel up in its powerful vines.

“Eep!” squeaked Marie as she was lifted clear off her feet and promptly hung upside down. All the blood rushed straight to her head, disorienting the idol and leaving her completely open to further attacks. Gravity also caused her skirt to flip upside-down and reveal her bare, glistening pussy and a pair of supple thighs for the snapweed’s curious tendrils to snake around. Marie groaned helplessly as the wiggling appendages slithered closer and closer until the blunt end of the green tentacles gently brushed her velvety folds. “Wait! You d-don’t have to do that,” whimpered Marie.

Living plants weren’t particularly well known for being amenable to negotiation, and so the snapweed continued to curiously probe her mound. Having already become acquainted with a great many deal of bulbous tips rubbing themselves against her pussy, Marie quickly set to reacting in her usual way: by moaning at the touch of a curious lover. Already the creature’s specific interest in its prey had driven it to grind the length of a thick vine between the sodden lips of her snatch. Marie was so distracted by the naughty tentacle that she hadn’t even noticed the second one winding around her neck until it tightened just enough to make the Miqo’te gasp for air. It then immediately seized the opportunity to shove its snake-like tendril into her mouth.

Now hanging upside down with both ends under attack, Marie shivered at the thought of what sort of fate awaited her in the grasp of this lewd sapling. But just as the tendril wiggling against her pussy was about to push inside, a whistling arrow punctured its leafy body. The snapweed shrieked unintelligibly and immediately dropped its kitty prey so that it might better defend itself, but no sooner had Marie hit the ground that another set of arrows found their mark.

A trilling warcry rang out as Marie’s mysterious saviors leapt out into the open. One particularly nimble Viera warrior lunged at the flailing snapweed with a pair of daggers, and with a graceful whirlwind of steel she severed two of the tendrils from its body. Two more Viera emerged from the brush, bows in hand as they unleashed a relentless barrage upon the thrashing plant. Enough arrows hit their target to make the snapweed look like a literal pincushion, and all it took to fell their foe once and for all was another series of up-close-and-personal bladed strikes. The sentient plant collapsed onto the ground with a high-pitched death knell.

Marie rolled onto her knees and put both hands on her tender neck. Despite great coughing fits as she struggled to regain her breath, the grateful idol looked up at her saviors as they gathered around. “Th—koff! – Thank you! That would have – hyuh! – gone really badly had you not shown up.”

The Viera with the daggers, most likely their leader, glared down at Marie. “Save your gratitude. You are in Ronka territory, and we do not allow trespassers. Why have you come?”

“For you!” The Miqo’te groaned as she stood up on shaky feet, but she easily found her footing once more. “I heard rumors there was a Viis village out here, and it looks like they were right!” The plucky young catgirl thrust out an open hand with a smile. “I’m Marie! Nice to meet you!”

The three Viera looked at the brazen stranger with a mixture of dumbfounded confusion and outright hostility. “You… were looking for us?” asked the leader, her head tilted to the side. “You do know how dangerous these woods are, don’t you? And my people are a big reason why.”

“Well sure!” said Marie chipperly. “But what’s life without a little danger? Besides, I truly believed with all my heart that, not only did your tribe exist, but I could provide you some much-needed aid!” Marie smiled proudly and twirled on the spot. “That’s what I do! I’m an entertainer.”

“I see…” The Viera looked back at her two companions, both of which merely shrugged. “So you came to help us?” Her eyes took on a far-away look as she became lost in thought on what to do with this odd yet clearly well-meaning intruder. Yet when her scrutinizing gaze returned to Marie, the Viera couldn’t help but notice the girl’s skimpy manner of dress. This stranger seem comfortable showing far more skin than anyone she’d ever seen, and that’s when an idea immediately popped into her head. “Well then, yes I do believe there’s a way you can help our village.”

Marie had to hold herself back from jumping for joy on the spot. “I just know I can! Please, just give me a shot and I know I won’t let you down.”

“Very well.” The tall huntress sheathed her weapons and beckoned for Marie to follow. “Come with us then. Our village is not far from here. My name is Junet by the way, and these are my companions Seyna and Oraille.”

“I’m very pleased to meet you,” replied Marie as they set out together. Yet her close encounter with the snapweed had done nothing to diminish the Miqo’te’s enthusiasm, and if anything she was even more excitable now that she was so close to her destination. They hadn’t even traveled a full minute before Marie launched into a blistering tirade of questions, her innate curiosity overriding any sense of decorum. “What is your village like? Do you think I can stay for a few days? What do your people like to do for fun? What do you eat? Why do you stay hidden? Can you hear really, really far away with your ears?”

The three scouts made no attempt to answer her questions, and it didn’t take long until they were whispering amongst themselves. “This one is starting to become more trouble than she’s worth,” said Seyna quietly.

“She really ought to learn to shut up,” growled Oraille, though her grimace quickly turned into a grin. “And I know just the trick. Our sweet little pet won’t be able to ask questions if she’s getting stuffed on both ends.”

Junet shook her head in disappointment. “You really ought to keep your heat under better control. It’s unbecoming of warriors such as ourselves.”

“You’re one to talk!” shot back Oraille. “The only reason we even found the girl is because you smelled her sex on the wind. You’re so riled up your nose can detect fresh pussy from a mile away.”

The leader of the small scouting band smiled with pride at her own skills. “That’s why I’m pack leader and you’re not. Besides, we need to think of more than just ourselves. The whole village could use this girl, so we ought to bring her back promptly.”

It was Seyna’s turn to speak up. “I think Oraille is right. I mean, we found her. I think it’s only fair that we enjoy the spoilers for ourselves before the rest of Fanow.”

Junet wanted to argue against the notion further, but even she could no longer ignore the throbbing desire in her pants that had grown increasingly more distracting just by the mere thought of the idea. “Fine,” she at last agreed reluctantly. “But nothing fancy. Just some quick relief.”

The trio of Viera suddenly changed course off their current path and took a slight detour into a dense copse of trees. Marie, who remained none the wiser, followed closely behind. Still lost in her own daydream about the wonders she was about to see within the hidden Viera village, the young idol had no idea anything was amiss until she was suddenly shoved up against a tree and promptly pushed down to her knees. “Ow! What’s going on? Was it something I said?” But rather than give her a definite answer, one of the scouts instead stepped right up, undid her trousers, and pulled out a thick one-eyed monster. Marie’s eyes instantly widened at such an unexpected sight. “Huh?! Wait, you have a –!”

“That’s right, a cock,” replied Oraille with a big grin. “And you’re going to suck it, you nosey little slut!”

Marie didn’t get a chance to ask her second question as Oraille thrust her fat girl-cock into the idol’s open mouth. Though quite accustom to sucking dick, the suddenness of its intrusion upon her throat made Marie gag and sputter around its girth. Spit bubbled from the girl’s lips and ran down both her chin and Oraille’s meaty length as it began to thrust deeper. Marie’s neck bulged out obscenely as it was forced to accept nearly a foot of bunny dick.

“Oh yes, white take me,” groaned Oraille as she grabbed a handful of Marie’s hair and tugged her head further down. “This is exactly what I needed. My heat was starting to become unbearable.” The Viera sighed blissfully at the heavenly sensation of the tight Miqo’te throat clenching around and massage every inch of her cock. Oraille thrust forward, smacking her belly up against Marie’s nose without a single care for the girl’s discomfort. The only thing that mattered was using her new cocksleeve to satisfy that raging desire that had gone unaddressed for too long. “Ugh, what I wouldn’t give to just breed your kitty cunt right now. I bet you’re just dripping for it, aren’t you?”

“Must you be so foul?” mused Junet. Though she had initially been repulsed by the idea, even she couldn’t deny that watching her clanmate throatfuck the pretty catgirl was greatly exacerbating her own heat. As the troop leader, Junet was far more disciplined at keeping her mating cycle under control, but even she had her limits. “And hurry up. The rest of us need to use her before the village starts to wonder at our absence.”

“Fine, fine.” Thought she would have preferred to take her time and enjoy the first mouth wrapped around her cock in months, neither was Oraille willing to argue the point. Besides, an imminent release was already churning within her groin and she saw no reason to hold back. “You had better swallow every drop,” growled Junet as she smacked her loaded balls against Marie’s chin with every thrust. “I don’t want to see you waste a single drop!”

Marie squealed and looked up at Oraille with wide, watery eyes as the first splash of cum erupted down her throat. Skipping her mouth entirely, the heavy load went straight down her gullet where it pooled in the young girl’s stomach. Whereas Marie was surprised by the existence of her Viera cock, she was positively flabbergasted by the sheer amount of spunk the scout was capable of producing. Enough cum was dumped down Marie’s throat to knock up her pussy ten times over, and yet when Oraille finally pulled back all three Viera were quite amazed to see that the slutty Miqo’te had did exactly as she was told. Not a single drop of cum drippled from Marie’s lips, and she stuck out her tongue to prove exactly how clean it was. “D-did I do a good job?” she asked.

“Perfect,” grumbled Junet as she stepped into Oraille’s place. Her big futa dick hadn’t even been exposed for three seconds before it was already jammed down Marie’s throat. “Now just do that two more times.”

The surrounding forest was filled with the harsh _gluck-gluck_ sounds of a horny girl obediently deepthroating cock. If anything, Marie rationalized, she was a guest in their home and it was only right that she did as they asked, no matter how rough they were with her. Neither Junet nor Seyna were any more gentle with the traveling idol, facefucking her with the kind of brutal recklessness that only comes from not getting laid for such a long time. They too had hefty, gooey loads for Marie to swallow, and the Miqo’te did so without a single word of protest save for her soft whimpering moans and the wet, lurid sounds of her throat hollowing out under their aggressive thrusts. Even when they roughly grabbed her fluffy ears that use as handlebars, Marie stayed perfectly still while her bare pussy gushed its arousal all over the forest floor.

Once all three of the futa bunnies had blown their loads, they hauled the shivering, cock-shocked idol back to her feet and resumed their march. They arrived at Fanow, home of the Viera tribe, sometime later. The sight of the quaint little village – suspended precariously over a large gorge by nothing more than sprawling tree branches and narrow wooden walkways – so impressed and dazzled Marie that it was enough to make her forget about the rough blowjobs she had forced to give moments ago. Her escort led her up the stairs to the first rotunda, where they were greeted by several townsfolk.

“Go tell Almet that we’ve brought a guest,” said Junet to Seyna with a nod. “She’ll know what to do.”

“Who is that? Is she your chieftain?” asked Marie, yet once again she went ignored. Seyna took off at once, and the remaining two Viera escorted their guest toward a large grass-topped hut in the center of Fanow. As soon as Marie entered the building, a pack of Viera descended upon her. While Junet and Oraille both wore loose-fitting attire meant for light scouting, these new women were wearing more proper dresses. They grabbed at Marie’s own clothing and undressed her with haste, doing so with an almost apathetic interest like they were preparing her for a sacred ritual. Even when they pushed the Miqo’te idol down onto her back, forced her legs apart, and pried open her pussy lips with bare fingers, they did so coldly and methodically. “H-hey! Wait, don’t do that!” whined Marie as a small shudder of pleasure rippled through her petite body.

Yet they ignored her entirely, going about their mysterious business regardless of her objections. “This one looks clean,” muttered the Viera between her legs before jamming two fingers up Marie’s cunt. Biting her lip to hold down a stiff yelp, Marie threw her head back and squirmed at the touch. When she pulled her hand back, the Viera held the fingers coated in Miqo’te pussy juices up to her nose and sniffed. “Yes, she will do. Tell the others we’re ready to proceed with this one.”

“What do you mean proceed?” asked Marie, who was finally able to compose herself now that she was no longer being molested. Left fully nude with no means of covering herself, the exposed idol tried to make do by covering her stiff nipples with one arm and her crotch with the other. “Hello? Is anyone going to answer me?!”

No one present felt the need to respond as the sudden appearance of two tall Viera did so for them. Both of the new arrivals were very imposing women, their bare midriffs showing off a set of toned abs, and they immediately approached Marie with an unknown intent in their step. “This must be her,” one of them said. “I shall go first.”

“Nonsense!” said the other Fanow warrior. “Almet told us to share.”

Even though she had just met these two, Marie could already sense a tension between them. They glared at each other like old rivals, and they were fighting over first dibs on a new toy. “I’m the village’s strongest champion, so I deserve first right to mate the bitch,” said the Viera on the right. Marie gasped at the revelation of their intentions with her, but neither of them paid heed to her.

“It’s precisely that sort of arrogance that has allowed me to surpass you these last few months. Everyone in Fanow knows I am the most dedicated to our continued safety.” She snarled and bared her teeth. “This girl is mine!”

“Over my dead body! I’ve earned this! Do not get in my way.”

Neither of the Viera were willing to back down, but luckily cooler heads were able to prevail when one of the observers stepped in from the sidelines. “Kallie, Reina, please calm yourselves. You should be celebrating! This is a momentous occasion for our clan! We finally have a willing receptable to take our people’s seed. There’s no reason you both can’t share her.”

“Willing?” gasped Marie. “I’m not quite sure I –“

No one gave her a chance to finish. Kallie, the older and more experience of the two warriors, glared at her younger nemesis. “Fine. I will agree to these terms, but I call dibs on her pussy.”

“Fine by me,” said Reina. “Just don’t expect me to hold back when you can’t keep up.” Together, their grievances forgotten, both Viera approached their new Miqo’te toy to begin their carnal reconciliation.

This was the last chance Marie had to defend herself before the inevitable happened again, yet she was clearly outmatched as both tall shadows fell over her body. “Y-you can’t just talk about me like that! I’ve got my own – Ahh!” Kallie swiftly scooped the idol up in her grasp without bothering to acknowledge her protests. With two strong arms hooked under her knees to keep both legs up high and spread wide, Marie couldn’t do anything but whimper meekly as her pussy was lowered down onto a thick, fat bunnygirl cock. “Eeek! Slow down! It’s so big!”

“The biggest you’re going to get tonight, believe me,” growled Kallie as she started to pump her hips upward into the girl’s wet heat. “Don’t you pass out on me, girl. I’ve been building up a huge load all month just for you.”

“I’ll t-try!” cried out Marie, ever eager to please even while thrown headlong into a situation she couldn’t be more uncertain about. The Miqo’te’s toes wiggled and clenched up in the air as reckless thrusts powering one of the largest cocks she had ever taken made soup of her insides. Marie’s pussy had become so primed and ready from the early attack by the snapweed and the ensuing blowjobs afterward that her inner walls parted far too easily to allow Kallie inside. Already the blunt cockhead was pummeling Marie’s cervix in a frantic bid to break the slutty catgirl into the perfect mewling fucktoy by claiming her yet-unseeded womb in the only way worthy of such a fierce mate. And Marie certainly wasn’t complaining about the intensity if her high-pitched squeals of bliss were any indication.

Yet such passionate moans were nothing compared to the raw throat-wrenching screams that burst from Marie’s lips as soon as Reina stepped up and slammed her own fat futa cock straight up the idol’s unclaimed ass. The second Viera warrior pressed up against her cocksleeve’s back, smashing the gibbering Miqo’te between two hard slabs of muscled perfection while getting double-stuffed in both holes. Marie’s eyes rolled back into her head and pink tongue lolled out when two sets of heavy balls met underneath her body and hilted their respective cocks all the way inside. Her long fluffy tail quivering in midair before going as slack as her tongue, wiggling back and forth limply as she got pounded into a babbling mess. Even with their animosity toward each other, Kallie and Reina quickly set aside their differences and set into the perfect rhythm of fucking the overwhelmed idol, all to the tune of her shrieking cries. 

“Listen to her. She can’t get enough of my cock,” said Kallie with pride as she continued to batter the poor girl’s bruised cunny. An obscene amount of Marie’s arousal was gushing from her pussy and cascading down the fat Viera prick.

“You wish,” huffed Reina while still pounding away at Marie’s tight ass. “She’s a damn wreck because of me. I bet she can’t even feel your limp dick anymore.”

“Limp?! I’ll show you, you little upstart!” Yet for all the pent-up aggression Kallie held toward her rival, it was Marie who was stuck on the receiving end of all that ire, which expressed itself in deep, womb-smashing thrusts. Bright pink pussy lips, once so clean and pure, were now a sloppy and sticky mess as they struggled to hold together from the throbbing shaft pumping between them. Drool was now pouring from Marie’s open mouth as copiously as the juices from her cunt. All this combined with the sweat beading across her trim body soon gave Marie’s flawless skin a slick, wet sheen as it heaved against both Viera, neither of whom cared one bit as they pounded the Miqo’te between them in a fierce competition to see who could make their whimpering cumdump break first.

Unfortunately for them it was impossible to tell whose cock made the idol cum the most. With both eyes crossed in a fucked-stupid expression, even Marie couldn’t separate the mind-numbing pleasure in her pussy from the sensation in her ass. “Oh! Oh! I’m gonna… I’m gonna… Nyaah!!” The cock-stuffed catgirl tossed her head back and shouted aloud in utter bliss while both holes clenched down hard on their respective shafts. With stamina to match their sizeable egos, neither Viera felt the need to slow their relentless thrusts the slightest bit, which only served to push Marie deeper and deeper into a maddening series of chaining orgasms. Even the caravan driver hadn’t made her cum this hard with his ridiculously oversized cock, but then again nothing could compare to having two equally satisfying dicks pounding her from both sides at once. “Stop! Stop!” begged Marie, founding her voice between breathless screams. “Too much! I’m cumming too muuuch!”

“How weak,” growled Kallie as she of course ignored her cocksleeve’s pleas and continued to rut into her pussy. “You outsiders are all alike. Take a little bit of rough loving and suddenly you fall apart.”

Reina grinned smugly to herself. “Guess I should have let you gone first after all. Looks like I wore out our new bitch too soon. That’s too bad.”

“You?! As if!” Both Viera redoubled their efforts upon the Miqo’te, crushing her shivering body between their own. “I bet you – unf! – can’t even finish the job!”

Neither bunnygirl spoke another word as they poured all their concentration into consummating their lewd ritual. They ignored Marie’s endless stream of gibbering moans and sought only their own glorious climaxes, and they came with the unbridled force of two strong alphas who had gone far too long without a good lay. Both pussy and ass received an ungodly amount of cum, pumped as deeply as their long dicks could reach. Yet even their absurd lengths weren’t enough to ensure every drop was spent securely within the idol, and soon both loads poured outward in a great deluge. The sticky cream splashed across Marie’s legs and perky buttocks, coating her supple skin in a thick layer of hot cum. The rest of it gathered in a shallow puddle on the floor, and the lurid pool of girl-cum and jizz only grew wider and deeper as Kallie and Reina continued to fuck and seed their cock-drunk plaything.

“Fuck, I’m still hard,” grumbled Kallie. Despite dumping a fat load inside the catgirl’s womb, her cock was still as stiff as when it first shoved inside. With a grunt of frustration, Kallie immediately set back into a rhythm of fucking Marie’s gooey snatch into knocked-up submission. “Look what you did to me, you filthy slut! You really want more of this cock, don’t you?!”

Marie was in no condition to give a straight answer, though her babbling moans were more than honest enough. Any objections the hesitant idol had about being used as nothing more than the village’s fuckdoll had been washed away by her many orgasms. Under the assault of so many heady pleasures, Marie couldn’t hope to mount any sort of worthwhile defense, and so she simply hung limply in their inescapable grasp and accepted her fate. Neither Kallie nor Reina had a mind to disagree, and they were happy to slam away at the best fuck they had gotten in years. It didn’t take nearly as long for them to reach their second releases, and they did so by once more shunting their full lengths inside Marie’s body and giving her another full dose. More and more cum fell from her ruined holes, pushed out by her own spasmic climaxes, that soon both creampies were pouring out faster than they could be pumped in. The other Viera watching from the side simply sighed and shook their heads woefully, disappointed that an outsider would waste such a precious gift all over the floor.

When they were at last spent, both Viera pulled their flaccid members from Marie’s snug orifices and dropped her unceremoniously into the sticky mess of accumulated filth. “Be sure to drink your milk, kitty!” said Reina with a laugh as she pressed a high-heeled foot on the back of Marie’s head and dunked her face-down into the cum bath. With her tongue still hanging loose, the Miqo’te took to lapping up the foul mixture as she was told as if it were second nature. Still so high on the overriding pleasure scrambling her brain, Marie thought nothing of slurping down the creamy results of their sordid lovemaking, even as more cum continued to pour from her gaping holes to add further to the puddle.

In fact, Marie had become so preoccupied with gulping down as much as the slurry as possible – her tail swishing back and forth happily as if it had a mind of its own – that she didn’t even notice the pressure forcing her to do so had left her head. It wasn’t until a new trio of Viera approached that Marie suddenly looked up with disgraceful rivulets of cum running down her lips and chin.

“So this is her?” asked the lead Viera coldly as she scrutinized Marie in her cum-drenched state. “Not much to look at, but I see you’ve been enjoying her.”

Marie swallowed down the lingering portion still swirling about her tongue. “Who…?”

“I am Almet,” she said immediately. “Chieftain of Fanow. I’m sure you have many questions, but right now there’s something I need from you first.” Like her Viera sisters, Almet didn’t wait for an answer before pulling out her own gigantic cock, grabbing hold of Marie’s fluffy ears, and jamming the entire length straight down her throat. Marie’s muffled squeals went ignored as she was harshly skullfucked by the village leader. “When I pull out, you’ll get one question. Don’t waste it.”

Marie choked and gasped as soon as the Viera dick yanked back absolutely drenched in a thick coating of spit and throat slime. “Guh! W-why are you doing this?”

“That’s a smart one. Very well,” said Almet while slamming herself balls-deep back inside her Miqo’te cockwarmer. “You’ve no doubt noticed the unique… Shall we say talents of our warrior-women. While possessing both genitalia is a great boon in keeping our population numbers so plentiful in self-isolation, it does come with a hefty cost. Particularly the intense heat that every mating cycle brings. Normally this wouldn’t be an issue… But there has been a complication lately.”

The chieftain explained all this while still throatfucking Marie as if it were an everyday occurrence. Almet forced the idol’s head back and forth along her throbbing shaft with effortless ease, finding absolutely no resistance from Marie’s well-used gullet. “Our scouts have reported increased Eulmore activity in the area. We have no idea why they’ve suddenly taken an interest in Rak’tika, but we can’t afford to let our guard down. Whatever threat they might pose must be taken seriously, and for that we need all our warriors at the ready.” She glared down at the tear-filled eyes of her Miqo’te guest. “Many of my people are in the full swing of their heat, yet I cannot risk any of them getting impregnated when war may reach our borders any day now.”

From behind, both Almet’s sisters watched the scene with rapturous attention. Cymet and Uimet had their own cocks out and kept themselves busy by masturbating to the sight of their older sibling taking her pleasure out of their new pet. Yet as much as they both so desperately wished to make themselves cum, they held off for their chance to do so within the idol’s gorgeous, if not slightly used, body.

“You may ask another,” said Almet coldly as she pulled her cock free again. “I figure you’ll get two more before I finish with you.”

“Why me?” Marie asked without being given time to so much as catch her breath before she was forced back into sucking bunnygirl dick.

“Because you’re here. That’s the only reason.” Almet sighed blissfully, all the stresses of leading her people and managing the day-to-day activities of Fanow melting away under the welcome relief of a good blowjob. “We’ve abducted travelers near Slitherbough in the past to sate our desires, but it’s rare that one wanders into our domain so willingly. And you are a prize indeed.” Again, she pulled out and tapped her wet cock against Marie’s nose. “One more.”

The idol gulped down the precum clogging her throat and spoke quickly. “B-but I’ve already satisfied so many of your people! Isn’t that enough? Maybe I can just – Urk!” Marie’s rapid-fire questions were cut off by Almet’s cock once more sheathing within her throat.

“Oh come now, you can’t be that naïve,” said Almet. “We didn’t bring you here simply to satisfy a handful of our people. Most of our warriors are in the full swing of their mating cycle, and the heat is too much for them to bear. I can’t have the defense of this village distracted by the ache of their engorged genitalia.” The tribal chieftain frowned as though she were facing a threat as dire as a water shortage. “No, they need relief. It’s for the good of all, which means you’re staying for the foreseeable future.” And then, without a single word of warning, Almet began pumping her hot cum down Marie’s throat. A firm hand pushed on the back of the idol’s head and held her down as Viera seed filled her stomach to capacity. Only when every last drop had been obediently swallowed did Almet pull out and step away for the next one to claim her.

Cymet looked up at her sister with great big doe-eyes. “May I breed the sweet kitty cat, sister? Pleeeease?”

Uimet wagged a finger in her little sister’s face. “Fat chance! You’ll have to get behind me because no way I’m letting you get to that pussy before me!”

“What do you mean before you!” growled Cymet. “Look how badly Kallie tore that pussy up with her dick! We’re already getting sloppy seconds and you’re worried about competition?”

Almet sighed and shook her head. “Alright, that’s enough. Both of you will get your chance with our guest. After all, she won’t be going anywhere for some time.” She smiled down at the shivering, half-naked idol. “We’ll need to keep her long enough to service the entire population of our village at least three times over. That’s no small feat… But I think somehow she’ll do just fine.”

As soon as Almet took her leave, both sisters were upon Marie in a flash, turning her over sideway so they could spitroast the squirming Miqo’te in a kneeling position. Despite their youth, they fucked Marie with all the fervor and skill of experienced lovers, pushing the fucktoy into another round of mind-blanking orgasms while working toward their own fulfillment. They were ruthless in their treatment of the idol, tearing the skimpy top away to finally let both perky titties bounce freely to the rhythm of their thrusts. The lewd sound of balls slapping against skin – one set smacking into Marie’s chin while another pair beat her rippling asscheeks – echoed across the room. And when their climaxes finally arrived, Cymet and Uimet followed the example of their elders by dumping their fat load deep within.

Naturally, as soon as the two sisters got up, more Viera rushed forward and took their turns. A fresh chorus of moans rang out from the small hut at the center of the village, which only served to attract more and more well-hung Viera to the scene. Each screaming climax forced out of Marie was like a ringing dinner bell to all the horny villagers, and they were all-too eager to take their pleasure from the pretty girl whenever a hole was free, which was never for very long. The futa bunnygirls kept Marie stuffed airtight at all hours of the day, and even most of the night when the stream of Viera arriving to fuck her slowed to a crawl yet never fully died down.

As the days blurred and melted into one another, Marie lost all sense of time. The only thing that occupied her days, and her mind, were cock and cum and lots of both. Whether she was allowed to lie flat on her back while a big-dicked Viera rutted into her pussy or made to endure a punishing full-nelson in full view of an audience watching her get fucked silly, Marie was never given a reprieve from her obligational duty to satisfy the entire village, save for the occasional meals of bread and potatoes that she gobbled down in between sucking cocks. During her entire stay Marie never again saw the outside of the building where she was made to service the entire population, even as it began to reek of nonstop sex, yet every Viera made sure to pay her a visit at least once. They were not gentle with her in the slightest. Fueled by an unbearable libido and their innate distrust of outsiders, each new visitor treated her more harshly than the last: pulling her hair, spanking her ass, and fucking her throat so roughly as to make Marie nearly pass out from the lack of oxygen. She was nothing but a tool for them to vent their lusts, yet each of the mind-numbing orgasms they wrenched out of her body made Marie far too complacent and dizzy to ever defend herself.

When the moment to release her had finally come, the cock-drunk Miqo’te had been totally pacified. Still covered head-to-toe in massive amounts of cum both dry and still wet, Marie mumbled to herself blankly as one of the strong Viera threw her over the shoulder and carried her away. The people of Fanow at the very least saw fit to give her a sizeable escort through the dangerous forest. Nearly a dozen scouts escorted the idol out of their territory, partially out of the hope that they might be lucky enough to get one last romp with the listless catgirl upon reaching their destination, but it was not meant to be. Their heat fully quelled, at least for the time being, the fierce warriors were once again all business. Marie’s handlers were at least nice enough to drop her off close to the outskirts of Slitherbough, yet they weren’t nearly concerned enough for her well-being to sweep the area for threats before taking their leave back home.

As she struggled to gather her wits and process everything that she had just endured, Marie was totally helpless as a curious caracal approached her from behind, drawn by the pungent scent of her well-used sex on the wind. It found a very welcoming sight: a prone bitch slumped over in the grass with her face down and hips raised up to the prime position for mounting, and the feral feline was quick to take full advantage of the offering.

“Oh! Ah! You too?” whimpered Marie as she was filled with bestial cock. She clawed weakly at the ground to scramble away, but she was simply too exhausted from the marathon of raw fucking back at Fanow. Thus, with no other option available, the girl simply resigned herself to one last romp in the wilderness of Rak’tika. She cried out lewdly as the unusually-shaped caracal dick filled her in a way she had not expected, which was a welcome change of pace after so many days serving as a Viera cumdump. As the beast had zero interest in humiliating the idol by pulling her hair or calling her cruel names, Marie actually found the romp somewhat relaxing, although the caracal was rough in its way from how it fucked away at her sloppy, loose pussy until its cock was beating against her womb.

Marie’s frantic moans rang out among the trees, and it wasn’t long until they reached nearby Slitherbough. Ever on the lookout for approaching threats, the town sent out a small search party to discover the source of the strange noises, but instead they found a sight most unexpected. They arrived just in time to find the wild animal claim a new bitch for itself by hilting deep within its mate’s pussy, and a cum-drunk Marie just drooled blankly onto the ground as she was filled with one final creampie to commemorate her trip to Rak’tika.


End file.
